


Safehouse

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Big Brother House, Domestication, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Obedience, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have been abducted, held for ransom in a house run by a power known only as 'Big Brother'. As they attempt to survive the day to day struggles they face, completing a variety of slightly harrowing challenges something else blossoms between them and friendship turns to more. Will they be granted their freedom or will this experience cost more than they bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from or what even (?) Let me know though because this really isn't how I planned it or anything like what I usually write am I'm not sure if I even like it so much myself..

_Day 1_

“It’s a one way mirror.” Jim says, pressing his fingers to the surface in question, his fingers not quite reflecting the way they should. They’re taught this sort of thing in their ‘capture situations’ lectures, although it’s been a while since Jim has had to deal with one of those – and even when he was, he never thought he’d actually need this sort of knowledge. It appears this week’s alien planet is out to prove Jim wrong.

The house itself is huge, more than enough room for two people, but it’s mostly open plan, a seating area fades into the dining area which corners round into the vast kitchen, like something out of an expensive show room. There is a glass wall over the other side of a second, smaller seating area where the floor changes from soft, plush carpet to tiles and all the usual bathroom appliances can be found. Jim notes that there is a walk in frost glass shower as well as an old fashioned, stand-alone, bathtub.

There is a back door that leads off from the kitchen, the entire wall is glass and so Jim can see what the garden consists of without having to go out there. It’s just a small expanse of grass, a little patio area with a table and chairs and a swimming pool that’s about four by four meters. Even with the swimming pool, the garden, in comparison to the rest of the house, is underwhelming. Another glass wall, that runs parallel to the bathroom, shows the bedroom area, it looks like a five star suite, housing another sitting area as well as two separate queen-sized beds.

There is a small break in the walls of one way mirrors and glass, it’s a door. The light overhead it is currently green and so Jim makes a break for it.

Neither of them know how they’ve ended up in this place, they just woke up perched on adjacent couches, feeling the sluggish aftermath of being drugged – now they’re in a house, being watched through one way mirrors and cameras that are placed strategically throughout the rooms. Jim hopes this is the front door.

Upon opening it there’s nothing but a chair. Well actually, it’s more the size of a loveseat but it’s shaped like a single armchair. It’s upholstered with dark green suede and Jim runs his hand along one of the arms to pull against the grain, leaving a darker trail in his wake. There is a paper letter taped to the back of the chair.

Bones throws him a cautious glance but Jim shrugs and yanks on envelope, roughly taking out the letter folded inside. What’s written is written in a type writer font so Jim can’t catalogue a handwriting sample for future reference.

“Dear Housemates.” Jim reads. “For the next three months you will remain under surveillance here at the Big Brother house.  You will comply with all the requests of your host, hereby introduced as Big Brother, or you will face suitable punishment. Big Brother is currently negotiating ransom conditions with Starfleet’s hostage department and if all conditions are met you will be released unharmed once your three month stay is complete. If Starfleet fail to meet our conditions these three months will be your last. Please enjoy your stay.”

“That’s bullshit.” Bones huffs.

“I don’t know, Bones, this seems a bit too much for an elaborate joke.”  Jim shrugs. “Let’s head back into the house and look around, maybe we can find an escape route via the garden.” So they search around, Bones knocking against the small area of actual wall there is and concluding that it’s solid concrete. When he tries to smash through the selection of one way mirrors his hand gets an intense electric shock.

When Jim comes back in from the garden Bones is cooling his hand under the spray of cold water from the kitchen sink’s faucet and scowling.

“The mirrors are shielded with an electric current.” Bones says.

“The garden is caged over, and it’s an electric fence, I got a slight glimpse over the wall but it just seems to be desert. We might not even be on Earth.” Jim kneads the base of his palm into his eyes, dragging his hands down over the rest of his face. “So we can’t break out. Maybe we can negotiate? They can see us, they must be watching…”

“What are we going to negotiate with, Jim? We’ve got no leverage.” Bones huffs.

“With money, we have money. My private bank account is looking pretty healthy, you’re a Starfleet CMO and I know you save like it’s going out of fashion.” Jim says.

“Jim, I don’t think someone sets up a scene like this for a couple hundred thousand credits.” Bones counters softly, looking rueful, as if this is his fault.

“So what? We just roll with it. Three months, Bones, that’s what, ninety days?” And Bones nods. “We can’t just let ourselves be held hostage.”

“Well as it stands, it looks like we don’t have much choice.” Bones huffs.

“Is there food in the fridge?” Jim asks.

“We’re trapped in a rigged house and you’re lookin’ for food?” Bones scoffs, moving along the counters and opening the fridge anyway. “No.” He says. “But there’s another note.”

“What’s it say?”

“Food is a luxury you’ll have to earn.” Bones reads, looking up at the camera overhead and huffing. “How?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, Bones.” Jim shrugs. “But if we’re gonna be in here for three months they’re not gonna let us starve.”

 “Are we just going to find little love notes all over the place? Are these supposed to be clues?” Bones questions.

“Could housemates please come to the diary room?” An automated voice calls over a hidden tannoy.

“The _diary_ room?” Bones scoffs.

“The room with the chair.” Jim says, pointing to the door. “Look, the light’s flashing.”

“They can’t just summon us to be at their beck and call!” Bones huffs.

“They can, and they just have. Come on.” Jim says, patting Bones’ shoulder and manoeuvring around him in order to get to the door. They sit side by side on the chair, it’s a bit of a snug fit but they manage it. The room is dimly lit and they are just surrounded by four black walls.

“Welcome, housemates.” The automated voice begins. “This is big brother. Big brother’s first task will allow you to gain a shopping budget that will enable you to purchase a week’s worth of food. You will complete this task and be presented with an inventory of food produce that big brother is able to provide from which you can spend a luxury budge of two-hundred credits. However if you should fail to complete the task, or refuse to partake you will receive an economic food budget, the contents of which will be decided by big brother.”

“What’s the task?” Jim asks hesitantly.

“Under the chair is a basic medical kit.” Big brother replies. “In order to demonstrate your loyalty to big brother you will implant a variety of monitors as specified in the instruction booklet provided by big brother inside the medical kit.”

“What kind of monitors?” Bones asks.

“This information is classified.” The automated voice replies, and even though its tone has not changed it sounds slightly terse. “You will demonstrate your trust in big brother or you will fail this week’s shopping challenge.”  

Bones bends to retrieve the medical kit from under the armchair. He unzips it and reveals that the bag is split into two compartments, it looks as if there are three implants each, two are sub-dermal implants that are to be placed one in each wrist and the second is a micro-dermal implant with an anchor that remains outside the skin, the instruction sheet directs this to be placed under the left clavicle.

“I’m not implanting a goddamn thing until you tell us what they do.” Bones grits. “They could be _anything_ , Jim.”

“That smaller one is a tracker.” Jim says picking up the small oblong shaped implant. “And it probably monitors our vitals, or one of them will anyway.”

“Yeah and one of them can probably be remotely detonated to stop our damned hearts. I’m not putting them in.” Bones huffs.

“If we don’t do it, we don’t get fed.” Jim says.

“No, we get an _economic_ food package, whatever that contains.” Bones corrects.

“What if it’s like live insects, and that’s all we can eat for the rest of the week?” Jim counters.

“Better ‘an being dead.” Bones says.

“They’re not going to kill us Bones, we’re being held for ransom, you have to be alive to be held for ransom.” Jim says, his aggravation with the whole situation beginning to boil over.

“You really think this is a good idea?” Bones questions.

“I think it’s our only option… We cooperate and things go smoothly, that’s the way these things happen.” Jim holds out one of his wrists. “Let’s get it over with.”

The implants hurt because the equipment isn’t the most modern stuff on the market, Bones does his best but he explains that this twentieth century technique would never be painless. The bigger implant is still only about three millimetres in diameter but that’s enough to cause a fair amount of pain when you have to effectively screw it into the skin.

There are no clocks in the house, the sun outside is their only way of marking the passage of time, it’s dark when they get out of the diary room and Jim and Bones try to retrace their steps. Enjoying shore leave in a bar in San Francisco, leaving the bar – not nearly drunk enough to do anything stupid – then nothing. They agree on that much at least.

“We were drugged?” Jim asks.

“I assume so, felt that way when I woke up anyway.” Bones nods.

“Would they be drugging the water do you think? To keep our instincts dulled.” Jim wonders.

“Maybe, although it would have to be a very light trace or we’d end up with kidney failure.” Bones explains. “From what I used of the tap today it seems safe to consume, but I’ve got no way of testing that theory.”

“So what? Now we just wait?” Jim asks.

…

_Day 2_

If the water doesn’t end up killing them the boredom might. They don’t get a lie in because lights automatically come on at some time during the morning; from the light in the garden Jim would say it’s about seven but as with most things in this house, he couldn’t say for certain. There is a list on the diary room chair when Bones is called in for a morning chat. Mostly they just explain to him the rules of the shopping system and let him and Jim get on with choosing what they want, a calculator supplied so that they can keep track of their budget.

Bones putters about, moves the furniture in the bigger seating area around and then moves it back. Jim just watches him from the smaller seating area, he’s mildly amused. He’s still in the white t-shirt they were each supplied with to sleep in, and the jeans he was wearing yesterday. He’d go for a swim but they don’t seem to have thought to supply trunks. Just two basic white t-shirts, dark cotton sleep pants, a fresh change of underwear and some navy sweatpants. Bones is wearing the shirt he came here in and the clean boxers-briefs, huffing as he fiddles with the arrangement of cushions.

“This is sort of domestic.” Jim scoffs.

“You’re unreal.” Bones says.

“Well, why are you moving the furniture?” Jim questions.

“What else is there to do?” Bones demands.

“Just sit down. You’re making me anxious.” Jim huffs.

“The diary room is now open for housemates to collect their shopping.” The automated voice informs them.

“That was quick.” Jim says, hopping up off the coach to head to the diary room. They bring the paper bags full of fresh food into the kitchen, putting things in various places, arguing over where certain items should live before agreeing on various compromises.

“I’m going for a shower.” Bones announces; there are two sets of towels in the linin cupboard inside the bathroom. Bones waits until he’s behind the frosted glass to de-robe, not that Jim was looking anyway.

Jim is left to his thoughts, he tries to think of a way out of this, but they’ve practically become the damsels locked in the tower waiting for others to come to their rescue. He wonders if Starfleet is being treated to all the footage these people are obviously collecting but he doesn’t dwell on it. It seems like a pointless endeavour.

That evening Bones cooks, and they sit in the comfort of the smaller seating area, twirling spaghetti on their forks and laughing as if they aren’t being held hostage in a potentially dangerous, and very egotistical, house.

“Do you think we’re gonna have to do a task every week, to earn our shopping budget?” Bones asks, setting his plate aside.

“I guess so.” Jim shrugs.

“It’ll break up the week I s’pose.” Bones scoffs and Jim shakes his head but grins nonetheless.  

…

_Day 3_

“Would all housemates please come to the diary room.”

The sun is high up in the sky and Bones absently says it must be about noon, he and Jim are lying on the glass looking up at the sun, they’ve had to wash their t-shirts and so their topless but that level of nudity isn’t unfamiliar between them, they did dorm together for two years at the academy.

“Good afternoon housemates.” The automated voice says upon their arrival to the diary room. Bones just huffs while Jim stares unamused at the black wall before him. “In order to receive a fresh shipment of regulation attire big brother requires housemate to complete a task.”

“Big brother can go fuck himself.” Jim huffs. “We’ll manage with what we have.”

“Housemates will refrain from the use of obscene language while situated in the diary room.” The voice counters. “Today’s task includes the relinquishing of a luxury item of big brother’s choice. This task is a test of obedience. Failure to comply with big brother will mean hot water rations are withdrawn until further notice.”

“This doesn’t sound like much of a task…” Jim says. “You’re just telling us what’s going to happen and we just have to go along with it.”

“What is the luxury item?” Bones asks.

“Somewhere hidden within the big brother house is a communiqué device. You will have one hour to find this device and return it to the diary room. If you attempt to use this device housemates will fail the task.” The voice explains. “Your hour has begun.”

It doesn’t take them long to exit the diary room and find the comm, they split up, Bones taking the bedroom and bathroom and Jim doing the rest of the house. It’s taped to the take of the toilet system and Bones just holds it for a second before he calls Jim. It’s probably not even able to make calls but a part of Bones wants to try. The other part of Bones thinks that big brother has been pretty decent to them, as far as abductors can be, and he doesn’t want to incur their wrath.

“Jim, I’ve found it.” Bones calls making his way back to the diary room with thirty two minutes to spare.

“Wait, Bones!” Jim calls. “Let me have a look at it.”

“Dammit Jim.” Bones huffs. “Let’s not tempt them. It’s easy to just do as we’re told until we can be out of this hellhole.”

“What if they’re lying Bones, what if this is just a sick little joke someone’s playing but in a few days we’re gonna get killed anyway?” Jim demands. “I can’t wait to find out. I can’t wait the ninety days and just see if they make good on their promise!”

“Well what do you want to do Jim?” Bones says.

“Just open the comm.” Jim says but then his face contorts and his hand flies up to the implant under his clavicle. “I think I just got an electric shock.” Jim says.

“That’s it. I’m giving this to them and that’s final.” Bones says, sliding past Jim and into the diary room.

_Day 4_

“You think they’ll shock us whenever they feel like it?” Jim says. “Just for their entertainment?”

“I guess we’re pretty much at their mercy, Jim.” Bones says. “Least we’re in clean clothes.”

_Day 5_

It turns out day five is the day that big brother wishes to test their faith in _each other_. “You will be supplied with an old fashioned cut throat razor and lather kit. You are forbidden to groom yourself and must instead rely upon your fellow housemate for the duration of your stay.”

“Christ kid, if you cut me I swear to Jesus.” Bones huffs.

“I’m not completely incompetent you know.” Jim says.

“Why can’t they just give us beard suppressants?” Bones scowls.

“That’d be too easy.” Jim offers. They have been ordered to ‘groom each other’ today and they must not go more than two days unshaven. It’s like some old time military regiment and neither of the men are thrilled at the prospect of having a cut throat skimming over their skin. Although Jim does feel safer knowing that Bones is a doctor, he has steady hands, the steadiest even. Jim’s more worried about his own ability to keep from spilling Bones’ blood all over the luxurious marble flooring.

It’s strangely intimate. Bones murmuring is soft and reassuring and even Jim manages to remain semi-comforting while trying not to shave too close. Maybe big brother is doing them a favour. Reminding the two men that they trust each other implicitly – Jim doesn’t see how that can work in their favour but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_Day 6_

“Pesto or Arrabbiata?” Bones asks from where he is kneading pasta dough on the kitchen worktop.

“Ah, pesto.”

_Day 7_

The second time they shave they’re both less tense and it makes the experience slightly more enjoyable. Jim’s aware that sometimes people use this kind of grooming in an intimate sense, wonders if Bones ever shaved Jocelyn’s legs while they shared a bath or if he let her trim his stubble before he headed off to work. Jim’s never really understood the appeal, it comes from his opinion that the best sexual relationships are those without any strings attached, and this, this grooming, seems like a pretty big string. It seems like the sort of thing you do when you want to take care of someone.

But then, Jim muses, he does want to take care of Bones. He wants to look after him… But not in a relationship sort of way - that’s just ridiculous.

_Day 8_

“In order to test housemate’s deference to big brother’s authority big brother requires that housemates remain silent for the remainder of the day. The successful completion of this task will allow housemates to pass this week’s shopping challenge and receive a luxury budget. The failure of this week’s shopping task will mean housemate’s food will be rationed as big brother deems appropriate. In order to remind housemates to remain silent the electrical implant will emit a small shock as big brother sees fit.” The automated voice announces, Jim and Bones just look at each other and sigh.

They barely make it through the day. Jim looks like he’s about to crack after a few hours of darkness, indicating it might be about ten o’clock, but who knows?

Bones just leads Jim into the bedroom by the hand. Setting him down and mouthing, _it’s easy to stay quiet if you’re asleep_ but big brother clearly sees that as a slight infraction of the rules and Bones winces with the force of the electric shock. When Jim presses his hand lightly to the implant, covered with the thin layer of Bones’ t-shirt, he gets a secondary static shock and draws his hand away. Looking up apologetically at Bones, he mouths _good night_ and gets a shock of his own.

He falls asleep happy nonetheless.

_Day 9_

When Jim awakes Bones is in the diary room and the light above the door is red to signal that big brother is having a nice private chat which Jim will not be privy to. It’s not unusual for each man to spend some time alone in the diary room; big brother often calls them in individually and locks the door behind them. The first time Bones was called Jim thought he was going to go crazy, from worry at what they might be doing to Bones, to fear that he’d be left completely alone.

When Bones exits he informs Jim that they’ve passed the shopping task and that they ought to write up what groceries they want this week. Bones looks uneasy and Jim wanders what big brother has been talking to him about.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Fine, Jim.” Bones assures. “Just feeling a bit rough around the edges.”

“It’ll be alright, Bones.” Jim says because there’s nothing else he can say.

_Day 10_

It actually wouldn’t be the first time Bones walked in on Jim with a hand wrapped around his cock. They’d shared a dorm room for the last year of the academy and sooner or later, what with Jim’s libido as rambunctious as it was, it was bound to happen. But this time it felt different. Jim usually used the time Bones spent in the diary room to relieve his sexual frustration and normally that was long enough but he was either completely off his groove or big brother didn’t have very much to say to the doctor today - both plausible, the latter probably more so.

“Oh.” Bones breaths, eyes flickering from Jim’s face to the fist around his cock and back again. “I didn’t- ah.” Bones makes a vague motion with his hands indicating that he’ll be relocating to somewhere else and steps back out of the bedroom.

Jim remembers all the one way mirrors and the cameras and wonders if maybe big brother cut Bones’ diary room visit short on purpose. When Jim re-enters the main part of the house Bones is in the shower and Jim is called to the diary room.

_Day 11_

“It looks like it’s going to rain.” Bones says, seated next to Jim on the outdoor bench.

“If it does we’ll go back inside.” Jim says.

But that’s a lie because when it does eventually start to down pour they just shift slightly closer and let themselves get soaked through. It’s liberating. That’s the whole point of the garden, Jim reasons, to keep them both from going completely insane amongst the confines of walls, and now this, this rain. It reminds Jim that they’re still living in the real world, that there is life outside this house that they’re being held in and that all they have to do is wait it out.

Apparently acting in a way that can damage a housemate’s health, for example sitting in the freezing cold rain and potentially getting hypothermia, is an infraction in big brother’s eyes. All breaches of the rules require punishment. Jim and Bones will go without hot water for the rest of the week.

_Day 12_

“Magnetic cuffs?” Bones asks.

“Correct.” The automaton replies. “James will wear his on his right wrist while you, Leonard, will wear yours on your left.”

“And then they clip together?” Bones questions.

“This task is to test housemate’s endurance.” Big brother continues. “Today the cuffs will remain secure for five hours, however big brother insists you wear the cuffs throughout the duration of your stay for big brother’s convenience.”

_Day 13_

Jim hated the days where they didn’t unlock the back door. He just pulled one of the armchairs right up to the window and pressed his cheek against the glass, feeling even more enclosed because of it. Like puppies trapped in glass showcases before they’re bought by some whiney little kid and its clueless parents. The cuff made a beep and Jim lifts his wrist, Bones already on his way over with an armchair of his own and the decanter of coffee, two mugs hanging from his little finger by their white ceramic handles.

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim says.

“’s no bother.” Bones replies, clinking their wrists together before the magnetic pull is activated, Jim holds each cup in his left hand while Bones pours the coffee. Their redundant arms hang limp between the armchairs as they watch the rest of the day fade from existence.

_Day 14_

Bones is in the diary room for longer than he ever has been before. Jim looks round to the door and notices that the light above it is actually green and so he goes to investigate.

“You can’t hold a hostage _hostage_.” Jim says upon hearing that Bones is being kept from Jim as a task to test Jim’s faith.

“In order to complete this task you must return to the house.” Big brother informs him. “Leonard will be returned to you within due course.”

“I just have to wait?” Jim questions.

“You can request to have him returned to you now but that will result in the failure of this task.”

“What happens if we fail the task?” Jim asks.

“This task is a test of faith, James, the punishment for the failure of this task is something big brother wishes not to disclose.” The automated voice explains.

“But you won’t hurt him?” Jim demands, heart racing.

“That information is classified. Leonard will be returned to you in due course.” The automaton repeats.

“In what state will he be returned?”

“This task is a test of faith. You are now free to leave the diary room.”

_Day 17_

When Jim wakes up on the third day after Bones has been taken from him he is once again greeted by silence in the bedroom. He goes about his usual routine, he hasn’t been allowed to shave because Bones isn’t there to assist him and clearly big brother favours their grooming regime over the military need to keep the men clean shaven. He makes a cup of coffee and watches the diary room door. Strangely, the light above the door is red and so Jim assumes Bones is being returned to the house today.

His relief is tangible.

The fact that Bones is able to walk through the diary room door is another relief even if he looks slightly worse for wear. Their cuffs beep and Jim’s never been more glad to be close to Bones than in his moment.

“You okay?” Bones asks before Jim can even get a word out, bringing his cuff to Jim’s.

“Me?” Jim shakes his head, confused. “Bones, you were gone. Are you alright? Where did they take you?”

“I’m not supposed to say.” Bones says, glancing at the diary room door. “But I’m back now.”

“And you’re okay?” Jim probes.

“I’m okay.” Bones nods, a wary look in his eyes. There is a line that Bones isn’t meant to tread and Jim doesn’t want to get him in trouble. He stops with the questions and just smiles.

“Me too. Now that you’re back.” Jim says.

_Day 21_

For the third shopping task Jim and Bones have to watch the footage from Bones’ disappearance. When the newly fitted screen in the diary room goes from black to a picture Jim is immediately focused on it, watching every detail of every area of the screen. It looks like a small cell. Not unlike the cells they were kept in on that little alien planet orbiting around Ferenginar, Jim notes with something akin to nostalgia. But this is much darker then the bridge crews, almost comical, scrape with imprisonment.

It seems the bars of the cell are hot. Red hot. When Bones first scolds himself the shock of watching him recoil makes Jim wince. The two deep burn marks over each palm are livid and tears well in Bones’ eyes. Big brother informs Bones that this is a test of faith, the same spiel they had fed Jim. He must trust big brother to keep him and James safe.

“You hurt him and I’ll-” Bones huffs, throwing himself down on the floor. Jim looks over to the Bones sitting beside him; he’s compulsively rubbing his palms, staring at Jim just as much as he’s staring at the screen.

Jim watches as the bars go from scolding to electrified and then as the floor starts to freeze and the side of Bones’ thighs stick to the ground with frost bite. When he pries them up from the ground they’re bleeding and the skin is ruined but mostly Bones just asks about Jim, even though big brother refuses to answer any of his questions. The film is a collage of two or three minute snippets strung together. The last part of the recording shows Bones receiving a small portable regenerator through a rectangular draw in the wall that is pushed through and then pulled back when Bones has finished healing his abused skin.

“I’m so sorry.” Jim says when the video is over. “They took you and they said I had to wait, that if I asked for you back… well they said the punishment for that was classified but I thought it would be worse. I didn’t think they would hurt you.”

“Jim you couldn’t have known.” Bones says gently. “You can’t go blamin’ yourself for something you couldn’t have known about. Let’s get out of here; we’ve got our food budget so let’s just go.”

_Day 22_

“I really missed you when you weren’t here.” Jim says when they’re both settling in for sleep. “I don’t know if I’d have lasted another day, Bones. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Shh. Jim.” Bones says, and then Jim can hear the shuffling of the duvet and Bones’ feet hitting the carpet. The feel of Bones’ warm body pressed up against the back of Jim’s is more comforting then Jim thinks it should be. But maybe that’s what they need tonight. Jim being reassured of Bones’ ceaseless presence in his life by the arm wrapped firmly around his waist and Bones reassuring himself that he’ll always be there for Jim by burrowing his head into the too long hair at Jim’s nape.

They inhale and exhale together and for the first time since they’ve been in this godforsaken house both men feel safe.

_Day 23_

Jim isn’t sure if he should ask Bones back into his bed again tonight. They woke up that morning, still spooned, but acted as normal, extricated themselves from one another and went about their day. Jim asks Bones to leave a bit off scruff and for the first time his little electric implant doesn’t offer a shock of disapproval. Bones had joked about big brother realising how good Jim looks with a bit of stubble, they had both paused at the comment but Jim had laughed, the tension had broken and the day carried on. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, permeated with their usual chatter and any _would you rather_ type games Jim could come up with.

And now they were both in their own beds and Jim felt cold. Wanted the security of knowing Bones was still with him, not off in a cell somewhere being tortured.

“Bones?” Jim whispers.

“Yeah, kid?” Bones sounds sleepy and Jim feels slightly guilty for keeping him awake.

“Could I-“ But Jim stops himself, doesn’t really know what he’s asking for. Just to share a bed? “Can we?” But maybe Bones is feeling the need to have Jim close too because Jim watches as he pulls back the duvet and Jim doesn’t need a verbal invitation. He slides out of his bed and pads across the small space between them before settling into the warmth of Bones’ body. “Thanks.” He mumbles, they’re facing each other tonight and Jim draws his knees up slightly, slipping one under Bones’ thigh and the other over it. Bones turns onto his side with a slight huff and pulls Jim closer, snaking his arm under Jim to take hold of his waist. It’s less comfortable than last night but Jim finds sleep just as easy.

_Day 26_

“I was thinkin’ maybe I’d do some sort of cobbler with the fruit we have left, it’s getting real soft and the shopping task is in two day so-”

“Okay.” Jim says quickly, looking down at the potatoes he’s slicing for whatever it is Bones is making for dinner.

“Jim?” Bones prompts.

“Bones, tonight maybe you think we could just get in bed together, instead of having that awkward five minutes of silence before one of us grows the balls to move to the other bed?” Jim questions, frowning at the potato and looking decidedly uncomfortable. It’s not very Kirk-like and it makes Bones’ lips purse.

“Sure, Jim.” Bones nods slowly. “Uh, I know you prefer your bed, what with it being closer to the window.”

“Yeah.” Jim agrees. “You can bring your duvet with you, I know you’re suffering with the cold.”

“A little sufferin’s good for the soul, I guess.” Bones says, nudging Jim with his shoulder until Jim smiles.

_Day 28_

“Why haven’t they called us in yet?” Jim says, index finger loosely curled around Bones’ thumb while there cuffs are locked together. They’re outside sitting on the grass, Jim’s face is turned up to the sun, eye closed while Bones is laid out on his side, his free hand picking at the blades of grass.

“Probably changin’ things up. Keeping us in anticipation.” Bones shrugs.  

“What do you think the task will be this week?” Jim asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d ever of guessed half the bullshit they’ve made us do.” Bones admits.

_Day 31_

It’s been three days since they should have completed the shopping task and been rewarded with food but big brother has forgone all mention of either thing. They have still called the men into the diary room every day to talk about a host of inane things but any and all questions the men pose to big brother about their shopping task fall on death ears. Bones is using what remains they have to keep them from starving, Jim has theorised that they are trying to get them to use up all their stock before they are eligible for another shopping task.

“Because if we still have some food then our inclination to comply will reduce, because the reward isn’t so necessary.” Jim explains.

Now, however, big brother is talking to the men about being rewarded with the use of the pool.

“And what’s the catch?” Bones huffs.

“Housemates cuffs will be locked for the duration of their time spent in the outside area, including but not limited to the swimming facility.” The automated voice informs them.

“Can’t really swim then, can we?” Bones huffs again, already more irate.

“Well it’s only four by four meters, doubt we’d have been able to do much swimming to begin with.” Jim counters.

“Are you complying, Jim?” Bones scoffs.

“Pretty much all we’ve been doing.” Jim says.

“Under the seat you will find appropriate swimming attire.” Big brother continues. “Should they be removed from the diary room you are acquiescing to the terms set by big brother.”

“You want to lose our garden freedom for a dip in the pool?” Bones asks, genuinely curious as to what Jim will decide.

“S’not like we spend a great deal of time in the garden separately. I’ve been dying to get into the water since we got here.” Jim admits. “It’ll give us something else to do.”

“Come on then.”

_Day 32_

“It’s freezing. I’m not getting back in that pool.” Bones states, refusing to move from the comfort of the smaller seating area behind the kitchen.

“You didn’t even give it a chance yesterday, we spent like, ten minutes in there. It’s not fair.” Jim pouts. “I don’t wanna fight with you but-”

“Are you really going to start something over a damn paddling pool?” Bones questions.

“It’s the principle, it’s about compromise!” Jim counters.

“You know I’d do anything for you Jim but there is no appeal to swimming in that pool, you’re just being a stubborn asshole for the sake of it.” Bones grouses.

“ _I’m_ being a stubborn asshole?” Jim squawks indignantly. “You know what? Fuck you.”

Jim turns to leave but their cuffs emit the familiar beep and Jim hisses another _fuck you_ at one of the cameras. Bones lifts his wrist but Jim huffs and heads for the bedroom. Bones winces when the first low voltage shock spreads over his pectoral muscle and grits his teeth as it gets progressively worse. Jim storms back out of the bedroom after about five minutes’ worth of electric shocks and clacks his wrist against Bones, the force of it rougher than Bones seen Jim be in a really long time.

“We’re still fighting.” Jim informs him petulantly.

“Will it stop if I take you swimming?” Bones asks gently, hating the sinking feeling Jim’s anger always produces in him. Jim nods and leads Bones to the bathroom where their trunks are.

_Day 35_

“We’ve run out of food.” Jim informs the empty room. “If you want to keep us around for another sixty days then we’re going to need to eat.”

“This week’s shopping task will rely solely on your compliance, James.” The automated voice explains. “And this fact must remain withheld from your fellow housemate.”

“What do I have to do?” Jim asks, swallowing down the fear and hesitation that rise up within him.

Basically the crux of the task involves a lot of lying to Bones. Big brother has given him a list of things he has to tell Bones without Bones suspecting they have, in fact, come from big brother. However most of the things on the list would never be something Jim would willingly say to Bones. Like, for example, _aren’t you starting to get bored of it just being the two of us, there’s only so much conversation two people can have_ and _sometimes I’d rather suffer the shocks then be cuffed with you for two hours solid._ Jim doesn’t even know how he’s meant to slip those sorts of things into conversation. But it has to be done before five o’clock or they simply are not being fed this week.

“What’re you doing?” Jim starts; it’s relatively harmless but it’s broad enough that maybe Bones’ response will provide an opening.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Bones scoffs, sweeping the kitchen floor.

“Hey.” Jim huffs. “No need to get snarky.” Bones looks at him strangely but Jim continues. “Why sweep a floor when we haven’t been using this area for like two days. It’s just us Bones. No one to impress.”

“I don’t want to live in a hovel, Jim.” Bones counters, still sounding far from pissed off but he’s definitely confused. “S’not like I have anything better to do.”

“Conversation starting to get boring is it?” Jim snaps. “Well I guess there’s only so much we can say to each other, I mean it is starting to get a little dry.”

“Where the hell is this coming from?” Bones huffs, his eyebrows are clear indicators to the flood of frustration that currently overwhelms him.

“The fact that it’s just the two of us, here, day after day in this house; it’s not killing you?” Jim questions, manufacturing a mix of condescending spite to fill his voice. “I mean sometimes I’d rather suffer the shocks then be cuffed to you. It’s like I can’t escape.”

“You can’t escape, Jim.” Bones says gently, genuine hurt and confusion and fear filling his big brown eyes. “That’s the point isn’t it?” And then he sets aside the broom and sighs. “I’ll give you some space.” He adds, heading for the bedroom.

_Day 40_

It’s been five days and Jim still hasn’t been allowed to tell Bones the truth. Even though he’s passed the task and they were given a shopping supply filled with similar goods to the ones they had previously ordered. Jim thought Bones might twig it all then, but maybe Jim’s a better actor than he thought because Bones doesn’t question the food, just mumbles about what price they’ll have to pay down the line. It’s been five days since Bones has slept in Jim’s bed. Jim wanted to cry that first night. Tell big brother to fuck themselves and live with the punishment of breaking the rules but he’s more afraid of what the consequences might be than not having Bones beside him of a night. He can explain it all soon, and he’s been trying his best to make amends.

But Bones just looks so hurt, betrayed even. Jim hates that he could make Bones feel like that. Hates having that power.

“It wasn’t real.” Jim blurts out over breakfast. He gets an electric shock as a reprimand and Bones only eyes him with confusion. Jim could clear this up now and get them into unknown trouble or he could let Bones continue to tend his bruised and battered heart.

“What?” Bones asks.

“Never mind.” Jim huffs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” He says, abandoning his cereal.

_Day 42_

Big brother replays the conversation Jim had had with them a week previously and Bones audibly sighs with relief. Bones even slips his hand into Jim’s as his own demonstration of a silent apology. Then they’re told about their shopping challenge and the tension mounts again.

“I’m not injecting him with anything.” Bones states. “Jim, up."

“You will fail the shopping challenge.” The automated voice explains. “And will subsequently go without a food budget for the rest of the week.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” Bones says.

“It’s not going to be anything fatal, Bones.” Jim says, not moving from the seat.

 “We can survive for a week with what’s left and any other rations they give us. We have a water supply, we’ll be fine.” Bones says. “I’m not putting that in your body, end of discussion.”

“Come on Bones, we’ve made it this far. I get grouchy when I don’t get to eat what I want. I’ve been craving pizza all week.” Jim prods.

“No.”

“The diary room door is open if housemates wish to renter the big brother house.” The automated voice says.

“Please, Jim.” Bones urges. “You don’t know what’s in that, even if it’s harmless you’ve got so many allergies you could end up dead.” The syringe lays untouched as Bones leads Jim from the diary room by the hand. But the automated acknowledgement of their failure rings like a taunt in the back of Jim’s head.

_Day 43_

“Can we just spend the day in bed?” Jim asks, pulling the covers up over their heads to plunge them back into relative darkness. But there is a strange glow, from the way the morning light still infiltrates the not-totally opaque duvet, Bones skin looks almost golden, his eyes still fluttering to complete wakefulness.

“Whatever you want, Jim.” Bones murmurs, pulling the blonde into his arms.

_Day 49_

The hunger has been gnawing at them for the last two or three days. Big brother has supplied no further rations and Jim has spent most of the week curled up in bed. Bones makes them eat small bits of whatever is still in date as frequently as what’s left will allow.

The syringe is placed on the same small tray it was on last week. The challenge remains the same.

“You’re going to have to, Bones.” Jim says, pushing his t-shirt sleeve up onto his shoulder, flexing his biceps and then offering his arm to the doctor.

Bones examines the syringe, trying to work out the contents of it by the colour, the consistency. It’s a dark liquid and it moves sluggishly when he tilts the syringe. Jim’s pretty sure it’s an opiate; Bones nods when he says as much and then sighs.

“It’s just this once, Bones. I’ll be fine.” Jim assures him.

It goes against everything Bones stands for but he ties the supplied piece of cloth tight around Jim’s bicep and taps for a vein in the crease of his arm. Bones is more nervous than Jim is; the Captain is almost weirdly fascinated by the sight of the old fashioned needle piercing his skin, the uncomfortable press of liquid into his blood stream.

“I want a lot of bread on that shopping list.” Bones growls at the wall. “Let’s get some water in you, try to flush your system.”

Jim feels weightless, like not a single thought fills his head. Jim lets Bones lead him to the kitchen, drinks the two pints of water Bones pours for him and then leans against the counter. His hands shake and the hunger intensifies.

“It’s euphoric.” Jim breathes, eyes fluttering closed. The automated voice informs them that the shopping is ready for collection, Bones sets Jim down on the sofas before heading to the diary room. He watches Jim while he makes sandwiches, cutting them into small fours so that they don’t over work their stomachs too quickly. He sits with Jim as the drugs wear off, feeding him soup while they sit too close, legs crossed, facing each other on the floor in the bedroom.

“Soup’s good.” Jim says as Bones pulls the spoon away. Jim leans his head forward and Bones meets him half way, their foreheads gently knocking. Jim brushes his nose along the bridge of Bones’ and kisses his cheek.

“Jim.” Bones says, pulling back.

“Can we go to bed?” Jim says. “I’m tired and cold, and you’re so warm.”

_Day 56_

“Jim, wake up.” Bones says. “They’re calling us.”

“Fuck them.” Jim murmurs. Then they both wince from the shock.

“Come on you reprobate.” Bones says, taking Jim by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the diary room.

Seems it’s Bones’ turn for a drug trip.

“Don’t go in too deep.” Bones instructs, watching Jim wield the syringe. Both men are nervous, that much is clear; maybe even more than last time, at least today they’re doing this on a full stomach. Hopefully Bones won’t end up climbing the walls. Jim wonders if Bones might try to kiss him the way Jim had tried to kiss Bones, or wanted to at least.

Mostly Bones just wants sugar and to trace patterns on Jim’s bare thighs with his steady, doctor's fingers.

_Day 60_

“Why haven’t we kissed yet?” Jim asks, they’re lying together on the sofa, trying to recite pieces of poetry that they remember from high school and their academy lit class and the various poetry books they’ve dipped in and out of over the years.

“I don’t know Jim.” Bones admits.

_Day 61_

Jim can taste the peach Bones has just finished eating. It has taken him by surprise; even with their recent conversation Jim never imagined Bones would be the one to instigate it, but he is.

And Jim is only too happy to oblige.

_Day 63_

They aren’t called into the diary room for a shopping task and Jim is theorising reasons why this might be when the electric supply no longer works. It’s dark by then and Bones has tried repeatedly to turn on the lights. He's tried every switch in the house, even the oven is off.  

“This is just a scare tactic.” Jim assures Leo. “The cameras are off, we should take advantage.”

“Jim if this was a scare tactic then surely they’d want to see our reaction… They can’t use the mirrors if it’s pitch black in here. This isn’t right. It doesn’t feel right.” Bones says.

“Maybe the diary room door will be open, if the electricity is completely off.” Jim says, heading across the sitting room to test it. The door doesn’t give and so Jim convinces Bones that this is some sort of ploy.

“Or the door locks automatically if the electricity is cut.” Bones counters.

“Well maybe Starfleet have found us, maybe they’re on their way.” Jim says, eyes glinting with something, he looks like he’s shrugging back into the Captain’s skin that he had almost forgotten how to wear. “We could try and break through the mirrors; maybe the electricity will be off now.”

And it was, but by the time they had smashed through the glass in the bedroom both their fists were bloodied and splintered with glass; the inside of their thighs and their knees too, as they scrambled over the wall that had held them both prisoner for over two months. The halls were dark too but they were clinical, Jim knew the walls would be white… It was unsettling to be on the outside now, to pass the intact one way mirrors and see into the house, like their observers so often had. Jim takes one of Bones’ bloodied hands and kisses the back of it; he pulls Bones along the corridor trying to find some way out of this maze.

They find an office type room and Jim attempts to hack into their system while Bones sends comms to various different people, both his and Jim’s identification numbers attached to each message. The absence of life on this complex is eerie, on their exploration of the building they find nothing, no trace of life and Jim wonders if they’ve literally been being held hostage by a computer. That theory is quickly dismissed, though, when they find a room with a recording booth and sound modifiers. 

The warning sound of a siren comes shortly before Jim and Bones are met by the comforting sight of Spock standing beside a security detail, Admiral Komack not far behind them.

“Captain.” Spock greets. “Doctor.”

“Spock.” Jim returns. “How did you find us?”

“We were able to locate the source of the ransom transmissions.” Spock explains. "Although it took longer than anticipated." 

“We’ve been able to apprehend the culprits, they seem to have discovered that we tapped into their system and left the compound.” Komack adds. “There was no sign of them, but Starfleet intelligence have traced their identification codes to Mexico, they seem to be an anti-fleet organisation and while this is their first abduction, from what we can tell, they’re no strangers to infractions of the law.”

“Where are we?” Bones asks, completely ignoring the Admiral, glancing in Spock’s direction. “Geographically.”

“Canada, just over the North American boarder.” Spock says.

“Well, ah, can we get outta this place?” Bones huffs, Jim just laughs and takes the doctor by the hand, their knuckles crusted and sore. The security detail lead them out and they don't look back.

_Day 1_

Jim is lying in bed, his own bed, alone, tossing and turning. He has his debrief tomorrow at HQ and has spent the majority of today in informal meetings, deliberately kept separate from Bones. It’s given him anxieties he never knew he had and the loss of Bones’ presence is stifling to bear.

Then the shrill sound of his intercom buzzes through his apartment and his heart leaps. No sane person comes to someone’s door at half eleven at night. Jim knows it’ll be Bones but he’s also slightly worried that it won’t be. That actually Bones can function fine without Jim and is actually glad to be rid of Jim for a while. Jim avoids answering the intercom and heads down the stairs to the street entrance.

“Hey Bones.” Jim smiles upon opening the door.

“Can’t sleep without you, kid.” Bones admits with a reluctant smile. “An’ you know I can’t quit worryin’ ‘bout ‘cha.”

“You better come in then.” Jim grins.

“Where does this leave us?” Bones asks gently. “Because I kissed you, Jim, and I meant to do it. And I mean to do it again sometime in the near future, God willin’.” He grins.

“Well I can’t say much for God, but I sure am willing.” Jim says, edging Bones close to the wall of the corridor. Bones seems to sigh in relief without actually lessening his grin, pulling Jim’s mouth to his by cupping his jaw.

“I want you so bad, Jim.” Bones says once he’s finally pulled away. “But ‘m beat.”

Jim laughs, tongue darting out to chase the taste of Bones from his bottom lip.  “Don’t worry, Bonesy, we’re out of that hellhole now, we have plenty of time. No cameras, no one-way mirrors, just me and you and all the time in the world.” 


End file.
